Life after Death: Before the Dark Sun Vol1
by Secret Slayer
Summary: The trials and tribulations of a vampire and slayer in love. Set sometime in the future post Chosen and NFA. Part of a series of one-shots related to the story "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life after Death" Spike/Buffy. Vaguely references to Season 9 comics.


**AN: ** So I couldn't help but do this. Thought there was so much I needed to gloss over in the main story, it would be fun to write this. Enjoy! I'm planning on making this a major thing, with many stories and twists and turns. I'm having a lot of fun with this. What do you think?

**Summary: **Set sometime in the future. Spike and Buffy decorate... or attempt to. Part of a series of one-shots related to the story "**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life after Death" **Spike/Buffy.

**Life after Death: Before the Dark Sun Vol.1**

**By Secret Slayer**

"It's better than the bug ship."

Spike freezes, a bulb in one hand, the lamp in the other. He waves the duck-egg coloured lamp at the slayer disapprovingly, his brows knitted in an annoyed frown.

"I bloody loved that ship," he counters.

Buffy rolls her eyes, dipping her paintbrush back in the pot. She looks at the thick gloop liquid; smiling brightly as she haphazardly applies it to the wall, leaving an uneven layer of pale blue paint behind. She's so caught up in her DIY efforts, she jumps when Spike suddenly appears beside her, his cold hand on her wrist.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" he asks her with raised eyebrows.

Buffy sweeps the strands of golden hair, which has fallen from ponytail, away from her eyes with her spare hand. She stares at back at the vampire, confused, and then looks down at her paint dabbled dungarees and socked feet, trying to figure out what she's doing wrong. Her bottom lips juts out in a cute pout, causing Spike to roll his eyes.

"I'm painting," she replies innocently.

"You're massacring our nice new walls, luv," he replies, releasing her hand and staring at the poor paint job beside him.

Buffy puts the paintbrush in the open paint tin and crosses her arms childishly, frowning at the vampire.

"Fine," she huffs, then smiles sweetly. "You paint, I'll order Chinese."

"You're not getting out of it that easily," Spike smirks, grabbing her hand and twirling her around before she can escape.

His eyes twinkle mischievously and she smirks up at him, knowing that look well. Spike pulls her flush against his chest, his free hand resting against her cheek. Gently, he pulls her face in, leaning down to give her a long, passionate kiss. She returns it eagerly, letting him press her against the wall.

"Gross!" she suddenly exclaims, pushing him away. "I've got paint in my hair! Spike, you evil fiend."

Spike chuckles, watching the slayer's little nose scrunch up as she runs a hand through her sticky, paint covered ponytail. She looks at the pale paint on her hands, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She looks up, eyes dark with anger. Spike's eyes widen. Quickly, she dives, rolls and lands with perfect grace beside the paint pot, her hand whipping the paintbrush out with remarkable speed. Still crouched on the floor, she points the wooden handle at the vampire.

"Now pet, no need for this to get out of hand," Spike says cautiously, hands raised in surrender.

Buffy slowly stands - a devious smirk on her lips. She twirls the paintbrush in her hand, big globs of paint dripping ominously on the sheet on the floor, and then with years of finesse and practice, launches the semi-wooden object at the vampire's chest. The soft bristly end collides with his black shirt, leaving a decent sized paint splatter where his heart should be – the perfect target.

"Oi! You could've bloody killed me!" Spike shrieks, staring wide eyed between his lover and the paintbrush at his feet.

Buffy shrugs, "At least then I could have turned the spare room into a walk-in wardrobe. But _nooo_, Mr Manly over there has to turn it into a weapons room. Like we're not surrounded by enough carnage and dangerously pointy things as it is. Hello, what good is Giles if we can't dump all our slayer-y stuff at his place?"

"Right, because the pink bloody bedroom and pink bathroom and pink-bloody-everything, isn't girly enough. Gotta let a man have a bit of fun pet," Spike sighs.

Buffy blushes, "The bathroom isn't pink. It's cherry. And this room is duck-egg blue. _Blue!_ That's a guy colour. Kinda... in a pretty way."

She looks at him guiltily and he laughs at the ridiculousness of the situation. It's contagious and soon she's laughing too.

"We're dopes," Buffy finally says between fading giggles.

"Right we are luv," Spike agrees, smiling softly at her.

"I've had enough painting for one day!" Buffy announces. "I want Chinese food and quality non-decorating time with my vampire."

Spike quirks an eyebrow as Buffy approaches him, her eye lashes fluttering seductively. She takes his hand and leads him towards the half-finished kitchen.

"_Your_ vampire?" he asks incredulously.

Buffy smirks at him over her shoulder, "Got a problem with that?"

"No complaints here, luv."

The bare bulb in the open-plan kitchen swings harmlessly in the centre of the ceiling, creating a harsh unforgiving light in the room. Buffy squints a little instinctively, going to the light switch and adjusting the brightness. It dims to a soft glow. She releases the vampire's hand, grabbing the phone instead and hoping on the counter, dialling the numbers. Spike hands her a small notebook where their usual order has been scribbled down from the previous weeks. Buffy kicks her legs out girlishly as she orders and Spike watches her with soft eyes, his smile full of affection. Buffy notices his look half way through her order and ducks her head demurely, before meeting his gaze with the same amount of affection. She ends the conversation and places the phone back on its cradle.

"What you looking at Vampy?" she asks teasingly.

"The woman I love," he replies honestly.

Buffy jumps down from the counter and closes the gap between them, kissing him full on the lips.

The door bell rings and Buffy pulls back with a frown, her arms still looped around the vampire's neck.

"That was super speedy delivery," she says, glaring at the door.

Spike rolls his eyes, "It's not the food Buffy - it's someone else."

"It's not the guys. Dawn and Xander are on a date – which still kinda wigs me out. And Willow said she's visiting Angel in Peru, something about a coven. Giles is being book guy."

Spike's nostrils flare trying to place the scent of the stranger on the other side – no use.

"Most normal people would just answer the door," Buffy sighs. "Not us. We gotta sniff 'em out first."

Buffy trudges over to the door and reluctantly opens it, plastering on a bright smile to seem approachable to whoever the new neighbour is outside. She's surprised when she doesn't see anyone and instead just sees a simple, small cardboard box on the floor.

Spike approaches behind her, looking down at the box over her shoulder. Buffy taps it with her foot and they both jump when it moves.

"Bloody defenders of mankind my arse," Spike scoffs. "Scared witless by a bleedin' box. We should be ashamed."

Buffy glares at him, before crouching down and hesitantly opening the box.

"Spike!" she squeals.

Spike looks down at her oddly, trying to figure out what she's found, but her back conceals whatever it is. Slowly she stands and turns, her arms holding something protectively to her chest. Very carefully, she opens her arms a fraction and reveals a small, purring ball of black fluff.

"Aww he's so cute," Buffy continues, nuzzling thee top of the kitten's head with her nose. "I shall call him Mr Gordo."

"After the pig?" Spike asks dubiously.

Buffy just gives him a look and he shuts up, backing into the house so she can bring the little creature inside. She gently places him on top of the food counter in the kitchen and he sits obediently, looking at her intently. She notices his unusual eyes - one green and the other amber.

"That's no ordinary cat," Spike muses. "That's a familiar. It's no coincidence he's here luv."

Buffy seems too intrigued by the kitten to pay much attention to Spike.

"I wonder if Mr Gordo likes Chinese," she ponders.

Spike's shoulders sag.

"What has my bloody life come to?"

**TBC...**

**AN: **I'll write another random future scene as a separate one-shot, so keep your eyes peeled. Thank you for reading!


End file.
